Recent technological innovations have produced wireless speakers, and voice-controlled assistants, among other devices. Moreover, such devices have been miniaturized to such an extent that many now require very little space. The Alexa-based Amazon Echo Dot and the Google Home Mini are two such devices. While these and other devices may be battery powered, they do need occasional recharging. And, if they need a constant power source, they must be plugged in all of the time. Typically, the user connects the device to a charger plugged into an electrical wall socket. One end of a flexible cable with, for example, a standard USB connector, plugs into the charge and the other end with, for example, a mini USB connector, plugs into the device.
The small footprint of the electronic devices allows them to be placed on a shelf, table, counter, or other horizontal surface, often permanently or semi-permanently plugged in to a charger using the USB cable. Some may also be placed in a bracket secured to a wall using, for example, an adhesive or screws. For aesthetics, safety, or convenience, it is often desirable that any excess length of even a short USB cable be coiled or hidden.
Some device holders have been designed to make it easier to allow an electronic device to be located close to a wall-mounted electrical outlet. One such holder provides a small shelf above the outlet on which the device may be placed. Another holder provides a rigid pocket that fits onto pegs protruding through an opening in a wall plate next to an opening through which the outlet is accessible. Still another holder hangs from a charger that is plugged into an outlet. With all such holders, a USB cable connects the electronic device to a charger.